


The Courage of Stars

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comforting, Deleted Scene, Episode: s08e10 Faded-out, Everyone is mentioned, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, Mention of Felicity and Moira's history, Mention of past events, Mia Smoak - Mentioned - Freeform, Moira Queen Lives, Moira Queen Pov, Oliver Queen And His Impact On Everyone, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: What I had wanted to see between Moira and Felicity
Relationships: John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	The Courage of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved fics where Felicity and Moira meet after she and Oliver enter into a relationship. I was a little sad, on top of all that other reasons for tears due to this episode, that Felicity didn't interact with Tommy and Moira, so I wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you like all like it<3
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, grammar wise and regarding the characters who were brought back and their own back story. I'm not 100% sure what was changed, so please forgive me for that.

_You taught me the courage of stars,_

_Before you left._

_How light carries on, endlessly,_

_Even after Death._

_With a shortness of breath,_

_You explained the infinite_

_How rare and beautiful it is_

_To even exist_

The day was somber.

Heartbreak shrouded the air, heavy and broken. She felt it weight in every sniffle, heard it in every sob, every mummer and saw it in every hug she witnessed.

The pride within her was intermixed with longing and pain.

As Moira Queen looked around her, saw the people who loved her son so greatly all mourn his passing, she bit back another wave of tears. She had to be strong.

Though her body and heart wanted nothing more than to crumble to the ground, she stood tall, because her son, her beautiful, amazing boy, had given his life to ensure she stood here today. It was unbelievable but true.

Her eyes took in the Barry boy who’d walked over to her and offered his condolences, along with another woman named Kara Danvers. She wasn’t sure how they knew her son, but they dimmed and teary eyes stopped her from asking. She knew most of the people here were heroes in some way.

She saw Sara Lance and a woman who was Laurel but not hug others who’d worked with Oliver. She saw Mr Diggle, a man she’d once hired to look after her son and who had done just that and so much more.

He’d told her how amazing her son was, how blessed he was to have met him. He introduced her to John Jnr and Sara Diggle, who wouldn’t have been possible had it not been for Oliver.

All around her, everyone gathered around, taking their time to gaze at Oliver’s headstone. They all stood there, joining another lone figure had never moved from his headstone. The black umbrella hid her from Moira’s view, but she knew who it was.

She remembered meeting her.

She remembered how the woman had seemed to show up out of nowhere, smiling and babbling. Whenever Moira sought out her son, there she was, talking a mile a minute. She was the woman who’d looked Moira in the eye when she’d threatened her by using her love for Oliver as leverage, had walked away and accepted the consequence for her actions. Who’d told Oliver the truth regardless of the possible loss because her loyalty to Oliver ran deeper than Moira could have ever imagined.

Felicity Smoak.

Moira watched with sorrowful eyes as Thea walked up to the woman and draw her into a tight hug. She watched as she sobbed on her daughter’s shoulder, the cries silent but clear in the way her body shook.

She’d watched all these people walk up to her, comfort her.

Moira wanted to do so herself, but she didn’t know how.

It shattered her to pieces when she’d heard the truth.

She’d stared across the garden as Thea told her with a thick voice that Felicity was not just Oliver’s teammate as she’d initially believed, but she was her son’s wife, her daughter-in-law. She had been married to Oliver for two years, but had been in love with her son, had been her son’s _person_ for much longer. It hurt to talk about her brother, Moira could tell so she attempted to stop Thea, intending to find out more herself when Thea planted a seed of hope in her grey heart.

“She has a baby girl. Mia.” Thea told her with a sad smile. “She didn’t bring her with, but she’s a beautiful baby girl.”

Her daughter’s words echoed through her head as Mr Diggle spoke about her son, and the catalyst he was for them all, how he’d grown into a wonderful man who impacted so many lives, who’d changed so many fates.

She held onto William and Thea, grounded herself to the moment as his words that rang true and cut deep reached them all. Moira wanted so desperately to walk over to Ms Smoak, but she knew the people she need right now was there for her.

When all was over, and everyone was left a little less broken than before, she felt William slip away from her. She watched as the boy walked over to Ms Smoak who turned and drew him into her arms.

She saw it then, the way Ms Smoak hugged Oliver’s son. It was the embrace of a mother, holding her child and comforting him as best she can. A moment later, Moira found herself moving forward, her feet carrying her over.

Other’s moved around her, finding someone to talk to, to cry with.

She heard their hushed whispered.

“It’s okay. I know, I know it hurts, but we’re gonna make it. Like before.”

William nodded.

Moira didn’t make it far before blue eyes, dark with exhaustion and lachrymose, snapped open and locked with hers. She watched as Ms Smoak turned, drew William into her side as if to protect him, and Moira honestly didn’t blame her.

“Ms Smoak, I—”

“Queen.” Felicity cut her off impulsively before a broken expressed twisted her features. “Sorry, its Queen but... You can all me Felicity, Mrs Queen.”

Her heart tightened. “And you can call me Moira, dear.” She took in a deep breath. “I wanted to come over sooner.”

Felicity gave her an understanding smile, and William seemed to zone them out, laying his head to rest of Felicity’s shoulder, eyes fixed on his father’s headstone.

“I understand, Mrs—Moira. I didn’t really expect you to—” Her voice shook, but she pressed on. “To come over given…”

Moira stepped forward then, lifting a hand to rest it on the young woman’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s all in the past, my dear. We… We are different people, now. And I don’t want there to be any negativity between us. Ol- Oliver loved you, my son loved you and you him.” She looked at her imploringly, hoping she’d understand the unspoken request.

Behind her glasses Felicity’s eyes filled with tears. She lifted the hand which wasn’t holding onto William and laid it on Moira’s arm, returning her hold. “I would like that very much.”

Love and relief filled her, and it spilled out in the form of a watery smile.

“I- Oliver and I have a baby girl.”

Moira’s smile widened a touch. “Thea told me. I would like to meet her, if you—”

“Of course.” Felicity assured her. “We.. Oliver and I named her Mia… It’s short for Moira.”

“Oh.” The word was sobbed out, tears joined, and Felicity tightened her hold on Moira.

Her daughter-in-law nodded. “Oliver missed you so much. And…” The words were stolen from her it seemed. William turned to Felicity, then and wrapped his arms around her. Felicity shook her head, as if to shake way the desire to give him.

“I’m okay, Will.” She managed out. “I’m just… Sorry,” She said to Moira. “I need to find John.”

Moira was nodding before Felicity even finished the sentence. “Of course, my dear.”

With William by her side, Moira watched as Felicity walked away, heading straight for Mister Diggle and his wife, and a blonde woman she hadn’t met yet.

Mr Diggle saw Felicity approach him, and he gravitated toward her. William let Felicity go and stepped toward the blonde woman. Mr Diggle and Felicity said a few words and it was clear the young woman need to be alone as the other man took her into his arms and gently walked her away from them all. Her heart bled for the woman, knowing they shared a loss, a pain so deep that nothing would ever help it.

Death was monstrous thing.

A hand touched her arm and she turned to see Tommy looking over in the same direction, eyes fixed on Felicity and Mir Diggle.

“I want to help her, but I don’t know how.”

Moira looked to the young man. “Nothing can help her right now, but we can be there for her and her children. They all need us.” She looked around her, at the family Oliver had brought together, at the people he’d connected in wondrous ways.

“We all need one another.”

Tommy sniffed. “Oliver sure knows how to leave his mark.” He forced out lightly.

A broken laugh passed her lips. “He sure does.”

_How rare and beautiful_

_It truly is that we exist_

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the lyrics are from Sleeping at Last-Saturn


End file.
